If The Whole World Would Stop Looking
by JD11
Summary: What if CJ hadn’t been able to say no to Danny? What if something started way back during the campaign trail? Then what would election night have been like? CJDanny
1. Election Nights

_Author's Note: _I just wrote this story today, so I really don't know how good it's going to be. I'm about half-asleep here and I'm really not sure why I'm just sitting here typing. Brain won't shut off, I guess.

Anyway, this just sort of came to me. But, since I'm half-asleep, I'm not sure how intelligent the whole thing will be. Hope you like it! Please review!

_Summary:_ What if CJ hadn't been able to say no to Danny? What if something started way back during the campaign trail? Then what would election night have been like?

_Rating:_ PG-13 (or whatever equivalent)

_Pairings:_ CJ/Danny

_Genre:_ Romance

_Disclaimer: _Own nothing. I swear!

/-/-/

_If The Whole World Would Stop Looking_

/-/-/

"CJ! Hey!"

She smiled at the reporter. "What?"

"Can you come with me for a moment?"

Her smile became somewhat baffled, but she turned to her companions and said something to them. Danny waited with his hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking on his feet. He waited, watching her as she smiled, laughing with her friends and co-workers. He wasn't really supposed to be in there, but there he was and no one was saying anything.

CJ walked over to him, stepping around him and through the doorway. Danny fell in step easily behind her as she walked him to a more private area. She glanced around, and Danny looked back over his shoulder to make sure no one had followed them out, before CJ pulled him into her hotel room.

She closed the door, turning the lock unnecessarily. "What's up?"

Danny was still looking deeper into the room. He had been there before- they had been at the same hotel for nearing four days. It had only been once- CJ was busy and he understood that. He had been busy too. And then, his hotel room one floor down was identical to hers.

"Danny?" He turned at the sound of her voice. He could feel his insides shaking. He knew his hands were. He took a calming breath, worried that she would notice his nerves. "What's up?"

"Um…" His eyes clipped closed for just a moment, opening to find CJ barely a foot away from him. "Uh… yeah… I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something? This isn't work related?"

"No," he said too quickly. "No," he said slower, shaking his head. He looked down at his feet, because if he looked up in her eyes then he wasn't sure he would be able to do what he wanted to do. "I also… have something to… to give to you."

"A present?" she said with a smirk. He had looked up at her words, smiling at her smile. "For me?"

"Kind of." He took another steadying breath, catching her eyes. Slowly, nervously, he pulled his hand from his pocket. "I want you to have this."

CJ's smile faltered when she saw the small velvet box he held in his hand. Danny held his breath as he watched her reaction. She looked back at him. "It's a box… Danny… it's a box that one normally finds jewelry in."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Danny…" her voice trailed off when she looked down at it. She took it carefully, as if expecting it to vanish before her eyes. He watched her, smiling tentativelyas she opened it. Her face lit up in a smile she saved for him. Her eyes glanced at him before going back to the ring. It was silver- he wasn't a fan of gold rings. He thought silver suited her better. He didn't get her a diamond either. He thought an emerald was more appropriate.

"Danny…" she looked back at him. He decided that he loved the way she said his name. The way it rolled off her lips. The way she made it sound so seductive without trying. "It's beautiful."

"It's yours."

"Really?"

He blushed, hoping that she didn't noticed. He didn't know what else to say. "I want you to marry me, Claudia."

She smiled at her name. He never used just her first name. He also knew she didn't like it when people called her that. But he had noticed she let it slide some times- with some people. He was one of the few- one of the brave.

But her smile wasn't only for that. He suddenly found himself staring into the depths of her green eyes. They were so deep. So wonderfully green. He could spend an entire day- an entire year- simply staring contently into her eyes.

He knew she had expected the question the moment she had seen the box. But he also knew that, at that moment, she was shocked to hear him actually ask the question. He wasn't offended. He knew it was to be expected. But he had to ask. He had to do it. He just didn't know what he would do if she said no.

Her tongue rolled over her lips, wetting them. She seemed hesitant and looked back down at the ring. Danny felt like he might panic and found him doing something he didn't do often: he started to ramble.

"We don't have to get married immediately- I mean, I know we can't. I know we can't be married while you're in office- Barlet's in office. You know what I mean. But… but I- I thought we could after."

"After?" she said quietly, almost like a sigh.

"Yeah. In four… or eight… years when you're out of office. Then we'll get married." He forced in a deep breath. "I don't need a piece of paper and a big ceremony to tell me we'll be together forever… I don't. I can wait. I will wait." CJ looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes, lips curved into a smile. "But it would make me feel a lot better if you said yes."

Her smile widened, morphing into a sweet laugh. CJ's hand wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. She smiled into his mouth, pulling away too soon for Danny's liking. "Yes," she breathed, tickling the sensitive skin around his lips.

Her lips grazed his again, Danny's hands resting on her hips, holding her to him. He knew the moment would end, but he was afraid of it. He knew it would happen, so he clung to her for those precious minutes.

"CJ?" He pulled away and CJ rested her forehead against his.

"Hmm?"

"If you look in the box… there's a… a silver chain in there. I know you can't really wear an engagement ring while… while you're working. So I thought you could wear it around your neck instead… unless-" he stopped talking when CJ's lips descended over his again.

"You're too good to me, you know that?"

"Yeah, well…" he honestly didn't know what to say, so instead he returned their attention to the box cradled carefully in CJ's hand close to her stomach. "Let me see that."

"You don't know what it looks like?"

He grinned at the banter. She offered him back the ring and Danny pulled from nowhere- from CJ's perspective- a silver chain. She watched his delicate fingers as they carefully unclasped the chain and pulled the ring from box. CJ's eyes fell back on his face. She smiled at the look of concentration. She was intrigued how it was it was the same focused, devoted look he wore while he both working and making love to her.

"Turn around."

She cocked an eyebrow, but smirked and turned, pulling her hair out of his way. She tipped her head down. His breath warmed her skin, sending waves of fire down her spin, suddenly mixing with the cold metal touching her skin.

After a moment, he brushed his lips over her neck, nuzzling his face in her hair, hands moving to rest on her stomach. CJ set her hands over his, squeezing them as she leaned back into his embrace. She felt safe- oddly enough, she did. She felt content and comforted- it was simply right to be there.

She could feel his chest as it rose and fell against her back, the hot air tickling her neck. She closed her eyes, letting herself be absorbed in the moment. Letting the steady rhythm of his breathing comfort her. Suddenly she smiled, feeling the rhythm change.

"What?"

"Just thought of something," he said softly, his mouth right by her ear.

"Yeah? What?" She turned her head just so, able to catch his eye a little.

He smirked, his tone of voice the only reason she knew not to be worried by his choice of words. "Well, if you ever have any worries about this marriage, just know there will always be one upside."

"Oh, yeah?" She said with a smile, knowing that he wasn't truly worried about something, "And what's that?"

"At least you won't have to change your initials." She laughed, eyes falling closed as she did. Danny found it exquisite. Her body shook slightly and he knew, if he could see her eyes, they would be dancing with the sound of her laugh.

"I'll sleep better tonight knowing that."

"Good." Danny paused before asking, "CJ? Can I stay here tonight?" She didn't say anything. Instead, her eyes stayed closed and she simply nodded. She smiled just slightly at the sensation of his scruffy beard scratching her cheek as they rubbed together. "Okay… you should probably get back." He didn't want her to leave- didn't want to let go- but he knew he had to. He knew that, if they didn't, soon he would start to kiss her and that would lead to other things. And he knew that soon, just as those other things started, someone would come looking for CJ.

"Yeah… don't wanna go."

"Me neither."

She sighed, leaning farther into Danny's chest. After a time, she groaned and, slowly as she could, moved out of the embrace, turning around to look at him as she did. Danny glanced down, wanting to see how the ring looked on her. She was stunning, as she always was, face half-serious, half-smiling with her hair disheveled. He wanted to kiss her, to step closer to her, to touch her, but he couldn't. He knew if he did, he wouldn't stop. And that, he had already decided, wasn't something they could do for the time.

"Come by whenever- I'll be back… eventually," she finished by rolling her eyes, a smile enveloping her face. Danny smiled and made up his mind. He took her hand, taking barely half a step closer, and brought his lips to hers. She didn't seem taken aback, though he thought she might have been surprised for just a moment before responding.

Finally they came up for air, breathing ragged. "Okay… I'm… gonna go now… before… someone comes."

"Right."

"Okay." She stepped away from him, though he was still holding her hand. He suddenly realized that it was her left. He knew how stunning she looked with her ring hanging around her neck, catching the light. But he knew how much better it would look when he was finally able to put it on her ring finger.

"See you later."

"Kay."

She smiled, squeezing his hand before releasing it. Danny watched her walk to the door. He had never figured out if it was a better idea to leave together or separate. Together placed them both in there, separate made it look like he had been alone in her room.

Danny shook his head, smiling in time for her to turn and give him a flirtatious wave. Then she slipped out the door and back to a world where she was the Press Secretary to the President of the United States and he was the Senior White House Correspondent.

/-/-/ **_Four Years Later: Election Night_** /-/-/

"Hey."

CJ gave a start at the voice. She had been sitting staring out of her office window for hours. She wasn't even sure any more how long she had been sitting there.

"Hey, Josh."

She didn't want to turn around and look at him. She didn't want to know by his look whether or not they were loosing. Because she didn't know what she wanted.

People had been voting for hours. States were being won- whether by them or Ritchie, she didn't care.

She wanted to win. She wanted her job- she loved it. She loved her press corps and her friends and everything the White House had offered. Because the White House had brought her challenges and fun and excitement and stress and everything she thrived on. But, most importantly, it had brought her to Danny.

But the White House had also kept him from her. They had found their ways around that, but she hated it. She loved her time with him, but sometimes- most times- it wasn't enough. Loosing gave her him.

"So we, um, got-"

"I don't want to know."

"Sorry?"

CJ's eyes fell closed and she felt the stray tear stream down her cheek. "I… are we winning?"

She could hear Josh sigh behind her. "Yeah."

Suddenly she laughed. A deep hearty laugh. She had no idea why. "We both still have our jobs for the moment and we sound so depressed."

CJ couldn't stop laughing, even as she spoke. Suddenly Josh joined her. They laughed, shoulders shaking and laughter echoing throughout the room.

"Josh?" she said after a while when she was finally able to draw in breath.

"Hmm?"

There was a long silence. CJ continued to stare out the window; for some reason she didn't feel like spinning her chair around. She knew he was watching her carefully, perhaps waiting for her to crack or maybe to just say something. He had known for years- since not long after Danny proposed. He hadn't really figured it out- she didn't think he was bright enough to do that- but he saw the ring and she had told him weeks before that the necklace had been given to her by Danny. Amazingly even Josh could piece that puzzle together. Not amazingly, he had been stupid enough to start sputtering something about it in the hall. She had simply shut him up and pulled him into the closest private area- which had ended up being a closet. Oh, if only someone had witnessed that one!

After that day, Josh had been an ally of sorts. He had managed to get CJ out of work to spend time with Danny and had acted as a distraction if they needed one. Josh, combined with Carol, kept the affair hidden from world- and, more importantly, the West Wing.

"I've been thinking…" she trailed off, continuing to gaze out her window. Before Josh had entered, she had been engaged in attempting to figure out how many guys with big guns were hiding out there. That and pondering how they managed to switch shifts without anyone noticing them. "I-" She cut herself off.

Taking a breath, she knew Josh wasn't going to interrupt her. She knew he wasn't going to say anything to rush her. But she wished he would because, otherwise, she wasn't sure she would be able to say it.

"I… if we win this thing… I don't think I'm going to stay the whole run."

"You mean… a year or two?"

"Yeah… yeah." CJ ran a hand over her chin, suddenly realizing that it was damp. "I can't keep… I can't keep sneaking around with him. I- I want to have- I want to be with him."

"I understand, CJ. I can't- I can't imagine what you're going through with this. I can't possibly try to pretend like I know what you're feeling right now." Josh sighed. CJ nodded to herself, eyes falling from the slowly darkening sky.

It made her mind run away from what she was currently talking about, centering itself back on the men hiding outside. Just as Josh couldn't understand what she was feeling, she couldn't imagine having that kind of loyalty. Laying in the dirt and bushes all night long, in the cold, frigid air watching for someone trying to kill you and everyone around you.

She was far more amazed by the agent whose job was to jump in front of the bullet for a man they hardly knew. For the President they might not have even voted for.

It struck her then that she didn't even know how many- if any- agents were Republican. She didn't know what Ron Butterfield was. But it didn't matter to her. She respected them all, because she knew she could never do what they do.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Probably should be doing something right now, huh?"

Josh sighed. "Yeah. Probably."

"I think I'm supposed to be doing something."

"You think?" CJ smirked, nodding slowly. "Yeah, actually Leo asked me to come check in with you. We haven't seen you around."

"Yeah?" CJ resisted the urge to turn and look at him. She didn't want him to see the cheerless smirk that had formed or the tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to see the exhaustion in her eyes. But she had a feeling that he had heard it all already.

"Yeah. So… I think he wants to see you… or, at least see you doing something."

"Yeah… okay. I'll be out… doing something in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah…" his voice was soft and CJ was suddenly grateful he knew. There had been times throughout the four years that she hadn't been. Now she was.

Had it truly been four years? Had she resisted slipping the ring onto her finger, walking into the Press Room and announcing that she and Danny were to be married as soon as possible for that long? She had certainly considered it many times. Some mornings she had walked into work, slumped into her seat, and stared at her ring. Some days it was sexual frustration building up after days or weeks without Danny that made her feel that way. Others, it was simply the morning after a perfect day with him and she wished for the feeling to never go away.

CJ heard the door click closed and knew Josh had understood why she needed the extra minutes. She dabbed her wet cheeks, drying them both. Taking a deep breath, she thought a moment about standing. But then she didn't.

CJ pulled on the chain, exposing the ring Danny had presented her four years before. She watched it, as she had hundreds of times, thinking about the adorable red-headed reporter. He was somewhere near-by, but she was hesitant to go look for him. She wasn't sure what she might do or say.

Instead, she observed the way the light reflected off it. A light smile played on her lips, a light growing in her eyes. It wouldn't be long. Two months, perhaps. Two years, at most.

She hadn't put the ring on yet. Never had. She wanted Danny to do that the day she was no longer the Press Secretary.

After a while, she hid the ring once again. She didn't like to think about it like that, however. It was closer to her heart, as she had once explained to Danny. She didn't necessarily believe it, but she said it.

Checking her make-up, she took a deep breath, calming herself, and standing. Carol smiled supportively at her as she went by. CJ had never said anything to her, not directly, but she was sure Carol had known for years, if not at the beginning.

"Leo came by earlier."

"Yeah, Josh mentioned that. Does he want to see me?"

"Didn't say."

"Helpful. I'm gonna… go… do something."

"Have fun."

CJ nodded and continued on. TVs with different faces speaking the same things. Barlet was winning. She was amazed how disappointed she was to hear it.

"Hey."

CJ turned at the new voice, watching as Toby fell in step with her. She wasn't sure where she was going, so she simply let him lead her.

"Hey."

"Where are you going?"

Plan ruined. "Ah… in this direction. What's up?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just… you disappeared for a while there."

"Yeah. Um… Anything else?"

"Um, no."

"Kay, well," she glanced to her right, quickly figuring out where the hallway led. "I'm going this way."

"Something to tell the press?"

"No," she said quickly. "Just… ah, I have to… talk to Danny about something." Toby gave her a look and she released she shouldn't have made such a production about the word 'talk'.

Toby had figured out the hard way that something was going on nearly two years into the administration. It was just after the Roslyn shooting. She was still scatter-brained. Danny had been there for her after the briefing. Toby had come in for the same reason.

She had been embarrassed, but far more preoccupied with other things. Toby had understood why she never told him, despite their friendship. He agreed he would have fought hard to keep her away from Danny, but he never did anything after he discovered their relationship. She hadn't asked at first, thankful that he hadn't told Leo, but curiosity took over her and she had eventually asked. He said he had been amazed that, after almost three years, no one had heard a word. Some were suspicious- she wasn't surprised- and even he had quirked an eyebrow at them before, but he hadn't thought it was going anywhere. It had been the engagement part that had swayed him against saying anything.

Toby gave her a smirk and a wave, leaving CJ to wandering towards the Press bullpen. A couple of them gave her a wave or a smile. Chris nodded, the phone pressed against her ear as she chatted a mile a minute. She slipped into Danny's office. On a normal day, she might have been just slightly more secretive- she didn't want to be seen going in too often. Regardless of their friendship, some of the reporters out there would have started to ask how many tips she was giving him.

But that night, she didn't care. That night, no one would care if she had wandered in there. She had a feeling that some of them might have already suspected how important this day was to them.

It amazed her, when she thought back to it, that almost all of their arguments had revolved around a story. Some, of course, were stupid, couples' things. But most had to do with work. They tried to keep that out of personal life, but they had known the first day they started something that that was impossible.

Some times it was Danny jealous over her choice of reporters to leak stories to. He got most of them, not because he was Danny but because he was the Senior Reporter.

There were other times that he got his hands on a story that hurt the White House. She knew he had to write it and had to print it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt and didn't mean she wasn't upset that she had to contain the story. She knew it wasn't like Danny to drop a story, so it didn't surprise her that he had written many of the stories that he had. She still wasn't sure if it surprised her when he buried a story that was about her.

Then there were the few times CJ had lied to Danny. It had been few times. Very few, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened. Sometimes it was because Leo hadn't told her- which pissed her off. It pissed her off more when Danny didn't seem to buy the excuse. Most of the time, she called on someone else so she didn't feel like she was lying to Danny. It hurt when she had looked him in the eyes and lied that one time. He was right, she could have called on any one that time, but she had picked him. She didn't know why. She just had.

Danny was sitting with his head buried in his notes and laptop. He hadn't heard her walk in. She carefully closed the door, trying not to make any noise as she did so. But she didn't move any farther into the room. Instead she stood near the door, arms crossed comfortably over her stomach and she watched him work. She loved to watch him write. So focused. So devoted. He always had that air of gentle caring when doing working with something he loved. Writing and CJ high in that category.

It took him a while before he realized he wasn't alone. Took a bit longer before his hands stilled on the keys and his head tilted to the side to see her. His eyes lit up- she had a feeling they hadn't all day- and a smile spread over his lips.

Her stomach did flips and butterflies fluttered. He still had that damn irresistible charm, even after all their time together. Still had the ability to make her go weak in the knees and become as giddy as a schoolgirl. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"Hey." CJ's smile broadened. He tilted his head in that adorable gesture, beckoning her over to him. CJ took a few slow steps closer to him. He put out a hand to her. Her arms dropped, one reaching out to take his. She took the final few steps closer to him and Danny pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey," she whispered back. "We're almost there."

"Almost."

/-/-/-/-/-/

So… hope you liked it. It's cute right? Um, I'm thinking about writing more (which would be stuff that happened on the campaign trail) but again, I'm half-asleep so who knows what I'll be thinking in the morning.

Well, I'm off to bed. I hope you're off to review. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Meeting And Greeting

_Author's Note:_ I'm back… sort of. I've written this part and wanted to post it for all of you. I've also written random other parts and will eventually be posting them. Give me some time, I'm working on like five stories right now with a massive case of writer's block and no time to write!

Hope you enjoy and please review:)

_For anything else, see first chapter…_

/-

_If The Whole World Would Stop Looking…_

/-

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Five Years Before: Bartlet for America, New Hampshire_** /-/-/

It had been a long day for Danny Concannon. Firstly, he had to get up early. Very early to catch a very early flight. Which he barely made because he set his alarm wrong, he had no hot water, he ran out of coffee, he had trouble tying his shoe- lame, yes- and then his car took forever to start.

But, somehow, he made it to the airport, waited an hour in security, and had to run before barely making it onto the tiny plane with a cranky hostess and a snoring fat guy sitting next to him.

Then, to make matters worse, he spilled his coffee in his lap- which, of course, tasted horrible but was extremely hot- which left him with a large stain on his pant leg and his thigh burning. When the plane finally landed, he didn't have time to change because he had to catch a cab and get somewhere in fifteen minutes. But, of course, the cab hit traffic and he was late.

So that left him standing in the hallway, with his jacket tossed over his arm, bag tossed haphazardly over his shoulder, and a large stain on his leg his jacket just barely covered by his jacket, an hour late and waiting for someone from the Bartlet for America staff to spare him half a glance and tell him where he was supposed to be.

"Uh, excuse me? Can I help you?"

He whipped around, sucking in a deep breath to steady his heart. "Hi. Yeah. I'm Danny Concannon… with the Washington Times."

"Uh, right," the woman before him said, though he got the impression she was only giving him a small fraction of her attention. "You'll want-" she turned, pointing in a direction, "to talk to Carol over there. She'll be able to tell you where to go."

"Thank-you," he smiled. She pushed a stray piece of blonde hair from her eyes, smiling quickly at him before excusing herself and pacing down the hall.

Danny yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly before turning and wandering over to where the blonde had pointed out. Trying to suppress a second yawn, Danny looked up to the desk pushed into the far corner. A brunette sat behind it, shuffling through a pile of papers. Carol, he assumed.

"Carol!" The brunette looked up, confirming what Danny had assumed.

The assistant- or, at least, he assumed she was the assistant- grabbed a few folders and stood, paying no attention to Danny, as she rushed over to the owner of the voice. Her boss, Danny assumed. He looked over at where she was going, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever owned the stressed voice.

He froze.

A red-headed woman stood next to Carol, glancing at the content of the folders only quickly. She was slouched, both with exhaustion and to stay at eye-level with Carol, but somehow he knew she was capable of seeming tall and intimidating. She adjusted her glasses that had fallen down her nose, before nodding at something Carol was saying at her.

Danny suddenly realized how pathetic he must look gawking at some woman whose name was unknown to him. Whose position was unknown to him.

He blinked, swallowing, before turning away and taking a step or two closer to Carol's desk.

"Can I help you?"

Danny felt himself freeze for a second time when he heard the voice again. He was amazed that he knew it was her voice even after only hearing one word from her.

He turned awkwardly and forced a smile on his face- which was a lot easier than he realized at the time. "Hi. Yeah. Um… some… one told me to come talk to Carol," he said, finishing with a pathetic gesture towards where he could vaguely see Carol's retreating form.

"Are you a member of the press?"

He blinked, turning his head to watch her as she walked around him and into the small office beside them. "Ah, yes?"

"You make that sound like a question." He grinned at the dry joke, walking just into the doorway.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm a member of the press, unless of course they gave me this pass for kicks." He shrugged, grinning wider when she smirked up at him.

She looked back down at the folders in her hand. Quickly she jotted something down and then pulled off her glasses. He waited, adjusting the strap to his bag before looking over at Carol's desk. When he looked back, she was observing him carefully. Danny adjusted his hand to make sure the stain on his leg was covered.

He waited another minute, starting to fidget under her scrutiny. "Well?"

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes. For some reason he knew he shouldn't be thinking how cute it looked. "Do you have a name?"

"Oh, sorry. Danny Concannon from the Washington Post."

"Concannon?" He nodded. "CJ Cregg."

His stomach dropped faster than he ever thought possible. Quickly, to cover himself, he forced a smile and commented, "So you're Miss Cregg?"

"Yes… and you're late."

"Yeah, well… that's a long story."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow at him and finally said, "We're leaving in an hour. The buses will be up front. I suggest you're on time… or they'll leave without you."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Danny flashed her a smile, smiling wider when he saw the corners of her lips curve and she looked back down at her desk. "See you in an hour, then."

He waited a moment for her to say something- anything- but she seemed to have already busied herself with the work on her desk. He nodded to himself and turned out of her doorway. Then, just before walking away, he smiled at Carol, leaving her wondering if she knew him.

/-/-/ **_First Day of Office_** /-/-/

It was growing on her. Albeit, she'd only been in there for about an hour.

CJ wrinkled her nose at the box of her things. She'd brought three- mostly of files, some of other necessary items- but she hadn't made much progress. She was tired- sleep had been impossible the night before- and she didn't care much for unpacking. She was psyched for her first day, first challenges and briefing and all that good stuff. But she was also scared shitless. She had fears of forgetting things and looking stupid. Honestly, though, she was more afraid of forgetting a reporter's name than anything else, amusingly enough- at least she thought so.

Earlier that day, when she and Josh had entered the building- Danny had left earlier as they wanted to avoid arriving together- they had discovered one thing they hadn't thought of: neither knew how to get where they wanted. CJ didn't think they handed out maps at the security checkpoint. She had officially declared herself lost five times on her way to her office. Three times on her way from nearly to her office to the Oval Office- CJ would admit her jaw dropped, the reality of her situation finally dawning on her in that moment. She got lost two more times and almost made it to her office, but Carol intercepted her and she wound up in Josh's office- she wasn't sure if she had gotten lost on the way or not. When she stepped out of there, Sam carried her away down some hallway where they then parted ways and CJ wondered back. She found Chris- and assumed she was in the reporters' bullpen- and chatted a moment with her. Carol found and saved her, leading her- finally- to her office. An hour later- nearly half-way through her first day- CJ was standing before a box in her office. Her office… in the White House. CJ couldn't help but crack a smile.

She hadn't seen Danny yet. She missed him. Missed sharing some of the finest moments of her life- that day- with him. She knew he was steering clear, at least for a while, to keep appearances. She wished she could tell him that she didn't think it at all inappropriate for him to wish the new Press Secretary luck. In fact, she would welcome the distraction…

CJ waited a moment, but it didn't happen.

Danny had, on the campaign trail, a tendency of arriving with coffee just when she was thinking about him- or thinking about throttling someone. She had always entertained the childish notion that she herself had conjured the wonderful man she was now engaged to.

She couldn't believe it some days. They were engaged. CJ had always sworn to herself that she wouldn't rush into marriage. That, if she ever said yes, they would have dated for years. Known each other for years, at least. That it they would be the best of friends, or some romantic thing like that. But Danny… Danny just had… Danny was Danny and that was the only way she could put it. They fit and she didn't need months or years to figure that out. They had years- four- to make sure it would work. But she knew it would.

After they won the election, Danny had had to go back to Washington to continue his job. CJ had wanted to go with him, but she had other things to deal with. She returned to California to arrange to sell her house- no matter what happened in Washington, she knew she wasn't returning there- and had to find a house to live in Washington. Three weeks after they had been engaged, CJ was in DC for one of the few times in her life. She bought an apartment and Danny helped her move in, a bunch of her stuff ended up at his house, however, just as many of his things turned up at hers. She spent much of her time at his house, even when he was working, but had returned to her own apartment just days ago. They had an appearance to maintain, and she hated it.

CJ lifted the box, dropping it unceremoniously on the ground. One wouldn't know it holding a single piece of paper, but when hundreds were collected in a box, they were quite heavy. She wasn't sure what was in the boxes- Carol had packed them- but she was sure they were possibly important. She thought the floor was a good place for them for the moment.

She twisted her body and fell onto her couch. That was one thing she truly loved about her office: it had a couch. Working in old restaurants, office buildings, and other assorted buildings, CJ had never once had a proper office space to use, much less a couch. Much less a comfortable one. Some how she got the impression she and that couch were going to become good friends over the next few years.

She didn't like her desk. She had tried to convince herself that she would get over it when she started to fill it with personal effects, but she wasn't so sure.

CJ yawned, throwing an arm over her face. It had been a long day and it wasn't even one yet! She still had things to unpack, things to read. She needed something to eat. CJ supposed she should be preparing for her first briefing. It would be soon.

She moaned, sighing dramatically even though she knew no one was around to hear, before forcing herself off the couch. Unpacking could wait a few hours.

"How's it going?"

CJ smiled to herself. Slowly, she turned, her smile growing. "Hey, you." He smiled back, stepping in before closing the door behind him.

She crossed her arms as he surveyed her office. "I like it. Not too small. Like the windows- plenty of light. Very cute. A little cluttered with all these boxes, but nice."

CJ laughed, approaching him. "Well if you'd give me a hand, I could get rid of the boxes."

"I'd rather use my hands for other things." CJ blushed, swatting at him. "Hey!"

"You deserved it," she tossed back. Absently, she pulled out a couple of books from one box and stuffed them on the shelf. "How's your day been going?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

She smirked and looked back over at him. "I asked first."

"Pretty well," he said with a nod, his smile never leaving his face. "I have a briefing in about an hour. I hear this new Press Secretary's supposed to be pretty… hot."

"Should I be worried?"

Danny shook his head. "No one can be more beautiful than you." CJ scoffed at the corny remark, but blushed anyway.

"Speaking of that briefing, I really need to prepare for it."

"I could leave."

CJ shook her head, sliding into her chair. Danny smiled at the sight of her behind her desk. "You don't have to."

He nodded and started to unload one of the boxes. "How's everything else going so far?"

She shrugged. "Hectic… and I've gotten lost about thirty times."

"Really?" She just laughed. "I did the same thing my first couple of days here. But you'll get used to it."

CJ shrugged, playing with the file. She started to read and jot down a few notes. After a minute, she stopped what she was doing, and looked up to find Danny with his back to her, organizing some books on the shelf across the wall. "What I won't get used to is…" she paused and Danny turned to look. "… is not being with you."

He gave a shy smile, nodding. "I know… CJ, do you-"

"Danny." He stopped and looked at her. "Don't say it, Danny. I… We'll get through this. Trust me." She stood up and took a few steps around her desk to get to Danny, taking his hand in hers, "We will. It will be hard," she caught his eyes, running her second hand over his beared cheek, "but we'll get through it."

He tried to smile, but it looked forced. Danny nodded, squeezing her hand. "You should get working on that briefing. I plan to be keeping you on your toes."

CJ smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'd be thoroughly disappointed if you didn't."


	3. First Kiss

_Author's Note:_ Finally with some time to myself, I've been able to crank out a couple scenes. So here's a few. Don't worry, more is on the way.

_For anything else, see the first chapter…_

/-

_If The Whole World Would Stop Looking_

/-

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Five Weeks After They Met: Connecticut_ **/-/-/

CJ sighed as she shifted in the stiff chair. She was sure that there was plenty to do, but she didn't feel like doing it.

She was the only one from the actual staff that was there. They had sent her on the press bus- only because Carol had strep and CJ took pity on her- which turned out fine with her because the press bus left earlier than them, which mean they arrived in Connecticut first. This was aided, of course, by the fact that the Governor's bus broke down somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Frustration suddenly took over her and CJ violently jumped out of the chair, pacing around the desks as she went to look for a quiet place to sit and do nothing. She had about three hours to kill until people would show up and save her from both the press and incompetent volunteers. There were things she should have been doing as she waited for the Governor to get there, but she figured that, since she was technically supposed to be on the broken bus, she wouldn't have been able to do it anyway. And, without Carol, she didn't really trust herself to figure out what it was, exactly, she should be doing.

So instead, CJ slumped back against the wall in the far hall. It wasn't any quieter there, but it was out of people's way. She figured that that way, they wouldn't be tempted to come talk to her or ask her things.

Her knees started to fold and her back slide down against the wall, her body collapsing into a squat. CJ rested her elbows on her knees and put her face into her hands. Her eyes fell closed and she steadied her breathing. She knew she wouldn't actually fall asleep, but one could hope.

"Coffee?"

She didn't jump at the soft voice for she had heard the footsteps alerting her to someone's presence. Slowly she turned her head, eyes peaking out from her hands. She knew by the smile he was giving her that she must look rather childish.

She glanced him over once, quickly realizing that he was holding out a hand occupied by a Styrofoam cup. With a smile, she accepted it, thanking him as she warmed her hands on the cup. She took a tentative sip before he sat down next to her. CJ shifted her position against the wall so that she could look at him a little better.

Danny Concannon was quite the enigma. She honestly hadn't been paying him any attention when they first meet. She had been swamped with work and he hadn't exactly presented the most interesting first impression. But he was cute, that she had noticed that first day.

But, as the weeks passed, she had been far more intrigued with him. He could be the sweetest guy one minute, cracking funny jokes and complimenting her, and the next he would be stuttered over himself, tripping over his own feet, and making an idiotof himself. At other times, he was simply professional, asking questions. But there was always this… look. That was all she could explain it as. A look. It was… it made her feel sexy, though. And that made it worse. Confused her more.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was smitten with her. He had a crush on her, and she was surprised to say that she didn't mind. He was fun to be around- as long as he wasn't beating her own klutz record.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know I like my coffee with only cream?" He just shrugged, twirling the stirring stick that he had kept in his cup. "Because I know I never told you." Again he just shrugged.

"Good guess." CJ smiled, shaking her head, but dropped the subject.

"So, how long do you think it will take them to get back?"

"Josh said three hours, right?"

She looked at him. "How'd you know that?"

"CJ, I was standing next to you when you were on the phone with him. You said it."

"Oh…" CJ looked away, feeling the blush creep over her cheeks. "I say they won't be here until at least four hours."

"Nah… I say more like five."

CJ grinned. "You're on." He laughed and she joined him, purely for the fact that she loved his laugh.

As their laughter died away, they fell silent, the buzzing activity in the former restaurant suddenly returning to their ears. Danny sighed and she sipped slowly at the cooling liquid.

"So…" Danny said suddenly. CJ looked over at him waiting to see what he wanted to say, only to find that he was smiling mischievously at her. "What do I get if I'm right?"

"Right about what?" she asked playfully.

"About how long until they get here."

She shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

He smiled wider. "I guess I will."

/-/-/-/

CJ swallowed down the cold, shoving her hands into her pockets as a shiver ran down her spine. She knew she should have grabbed her coat, but she had been talking to Josh and couldn't hear over the noise and her coat was on the other side of the building. So she had braved the cold.

Letting out a shaky breath, she watched her crystallized breath, realizing that, as cold as she was, she had no interest in walking back into the stuffy, noisy building.

"CJ?"

Her lips automatically curved at his voice. He might have annoyed her at times, but no matter what, she always felt a weird pull in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw him or heard him speak. It was something she hadn't felt for some time. Turning, she grinned wider at him, the cold forgotten for that moment.

"What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't hear over the noise." She waved her cell phone at him before shoving it back into her pocket.

"Oh," he nodded. CJ shivered again. She looked at Danny, but looked away. He had a tendency of staring at her at odd moments. She could feel herself blushing and prayed he assumed it was from the cold. Suddenly, when she looked back at him, he was standing right next to her, his coat off. "Here."

"No, Danny, I'm fine."

He shook his head, offering the coat to her. "You're freezing. Take it." Relenting to the fact that she was indeed freezing, she slipped into the coat. Taking a breath, CJ smiled at the vague fragrance of his cologne.

"Josh called. Said they'd be here in about twenty minutes."

Danny nodded. "That'd make a total of what? Five hours, ten-ish minutes?" CJ rolled her eyes at the mock gloating in his voice. But she smiled when she turned to see him smirking. "Well?"

"Well what?" she responded, smiling faltering just slightly when she noticed that he hadn't moved away from her.

"What's my prize?"

"You were off by ten minutes. You don't win."

"My guess was the closest."

"I'll need more time to ponder, then."

"Ponder?" he mocked, stepping closer, "I'll let you bounce ideas off me, if that'd help." She laughed, not knowing why because what he had said wasn't all that funny. Maybe it was more at how easily they seemed to fall into their odd banter.

The laughter died on her lips when her breath caught in her chest. He didn't move, but he became closer. Her body was leaning forward of its accord.

One thing she had come to love about Danny's eyes were how they laughed with his smile. But the laughter softened slowly the closer they became, being replaced by subtle nervousness.

CJ's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his warm breath tickling the edge of his face. She exhaled softly, opening her eyes slowly to find there was only an inch between them. Danny brought his forehead to rest against hers. At the same time, his hands reached out to rest on her hips. All noise around her was shut out by the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

Her eyes fell closed again as she felt his nose brush against hers. She angled her head, barely registering the gentle brush of her lips against his. Danny's right hand slid up to the small of her back, bridging the small gap between their bodies, before he angled his own head to increase the pressure of the kiss.

CJ pulled her hands from the warmth of her pockets, resting them first on his chest before running them over his shoulders. She massaged the back of his neck, letting her fingers become tangled in his soft curls, as she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue in to explore.

Danny's hands ran over her back, trying to pull her closer. CJ continued to massage his neck. Her fingers played with his hair. Some sound vaguely registered in her brain, but she ignored it, using her leverage to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, a noise made both jump apart. The noise started again, allowing the two to realize it was a horn beeping.

CJ stepped back out of Danny's embrace, her breathing raged and heart pounding. She caught his shy gaze before looking back. She could see her breath, and remembered suddenly how cold it was.

"Hey! CJ! We're here! CJ?"

She let out a shaky breath, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "That's Josh…" she breathed, "Guess they're earlier than they thought."

"Yeah." She looked up at him, noticing that he had barely caught his breath. "A couple minutes."

"We should," CJ gestured with her head towards the door. Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding. "Okay…"

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Five Days After First Kiss: Ohio_** /-/-/

/-

/-

Danny rubbed his knuckle over his nose, sniffing. His left hand in his pocket, his right regripping the strap to his luggage bag, as his feet readjusted themselves. He blew out a breath of air, refilling his lungs just as he looked up to see the bus driving away from the gaggle of reporters.

Suddenly, he sighed noisily, for no particular reason at all. Five days ago, standing outside in the freezing cold, bantering about some pathetic bet, had been absolute bliss. Any moment he could be in CJ's presence was so near that feeling, but being with her alone that night was… Danny may have been a writer, but he was still searching for the words to describe that night.

But words to describe the last five days were easy to come by: agony, torment, loneliness…

Ever since they had kiss, CJ had closed off. It was like the honking of the bus's horn that night had shattered all joy he felt and snatched CJ away from their taste of Eden. He could say it no other way- that night, in his mind, was absolute perfection. A taste of some paradise… only CJ was the forbidden fruit he was so tempted by.

He'd only seen her when she was talking with the press or if they happened to cross ways in the hall. But, every time he started to talk, she'd either excuse herself or some one would show up. Either way, she never looked at him for very long.

But Danny had tried on several occasions to remind himself that, before they had kissed, they didn't see much of each other. She was constantly busy, as was he, and what he thought was closed off could very simply be a coincidence. But somehow he didn't think so. He just… he didn't know.

With a sigh, he turned around to find the newest building he would be staying in for the next few nights. It wasn't much better than the last place, but it was something, as always. If he were to guess, he would say that it was a hardware store that was closed down years ago and now remade to house the democrats buzzing around making coffee and phone calls. There was still a sign nailed just over the door and display windows. The words had faded so badly that the name was nearly impossible to read. The windows were covered with a thick layer of dust, making it difficult to tell there were people inside, much less distinguish one from the other. There was, however, a small section on the far left where it looked as though someone had taken their hand and rubbed away at the dust.

"Okay, guys, CJ says she has a few minutes to speak at you."

"Speak at us?"

"Those were her words, not mine."

Danny turned slowly to watch Carol talk briefly with the reporters. He cracked a smile at the words, but not much else. He felt like a shell of his former self for the past few days. All he could focus on for extended periods of time was CJ. Seeing her only fueled his mind. He needed to talk to her, but he wasn't sure if she'd have time to listen.

Honestly, he wasn't even sure why she was avoiding him- this was assuming that she was consciously avoiding him, of course. He supposed maybe she was just scared. Maybe she sucked with relationships. Well, didn't everyone? He'd also played with the thought that she was already with someone and now mortified by what she'd done. But that scenario made him feel worse- both for kissing someone who was already taken and simply because that meant he couldn't have her. Other than that, he had come up with nothing… That was until he looked up and saw CJ sending a few last words to Leo **McGary**. Then it hit him.

CJ was in charge of everything press related. She dealt with the media aspect of the election. Made sure no one made an ass of themselves on camera or the camera made an ass out of the Governor. That was her job. Her job also meant she knew things about the election that the press wasn't supposed to know. And that meant that if someone were to see her kissing a member of the press, one of them would go down. One of the two of them would be hit hard- either she would be questioned about leaking stories to him, or he would have his reputation tarnished for sleeping around to get stories.

The thought hadn't truly occurred to him before. He knew she was out of his league, that she was so far beyond him he could never hope to get her. That's what he meant when he compared her to a forbidden fruit, he hadn't meant it so literally.

Danny hadn't taken his eyes off CJ as she walked quickly away from Leo and over to where the gaggle stood off to the side waiting for her. She smiled shortly at them all, surveying the group. Danny caught her eye briefly…

/-/-/-/

There he was. Again. Just when it seemed she had managed to thrust him from her mind there he was, taunting her. She had brushed him off every time, assuming he would get the hint, all the while hoping and praying he would, but ignore it.

CJ didn't look at him for the rest of her short briefing. She felt him trying to catch her eye, but she avoided it. She had dropped her guard long enough to see… something in his eyes when she first arrived. Something… understanding, maybe. Sorrow for sure.

She thought- no, she knew he deserved to have a talk with her, but she couldn't begin to know what to say. She didn't know how she felt, or what she felt, or where she wanted to go with this. With him. If there was anything to begin with.

Answering her last question, CJ hastily retreated from the reporters, fleeing into the building. Carol spoke into her ear, taking and switching files as they paced back to CJ's office.

"What?"

Carol had learned in the past few months of working for CJ how to speak fast and walk quickly and survive in the fast paced atmosphere they lived in. But, most importantly, she had learned that CJ didn't always pay attention. Mind, she always knew what she needed to know, but that had a lot to do with Carol's ability to reiterated important points and CJ's long-perfected skill of impromptu crash-sessions.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" Carol's accusation had an air of playfulness that let CJ know she was teasing, allowing her to obey the urge to collapse into her chair and childishly blow out a puff of air, half rolling her eyes at Carol's question.

"Seriously," Carol said while CJ stared down at the files on her desk, "I said you need to read those files, get something to eat… and Danny Concannon wants to talk to you."

"About what?" she said, her voice muffled against the cold metal that was her desk and the paper files.

"How would I know?"

"He didn't, say, mention that when he asked for an appointment with me?"

"He didn't ask for an appointment-"

CJ's annoyed sigh interrupted Carol and the assistant halted before she could finish her thought. CJ lifted her head, "Then how do you know he wants to talk to me?" she asked, but didn't need an answer for she could clearly see it right before her. Carol just nodded in the direction of Danny's rigid form before she retreated back to her desk. CJ said nothing. She just watched as Danny stepped forward, not able to stifle the thought of how cute he looked with his hands jammed in his pockets. He stopped right between the doorframe, forcing a short smile in her direction.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So," he drawled out, obviously at a loss for words. CJ didn't have to wonder anymore what he wanted to talk about, it was pretty obvious, but she had no more words for him than he did for her. "Can we talk?"

She opened her mouth, "sure" forming on her lips just as the muscles in her neck were ready to shake her head "no". But neither action happened and suddenly CJ realized seconds had passed and she hadn't responded.

"Danny-" That was all she could come up with. A condescending tone and his name. She could almost feel him wince. "I-" She sighed, looking down at her hands. She seriously had no idea what to say.

"It's okay," he said after a moment. CJ looked up to see him moving to turn out the door, one hand shaking off the conversation, "I get it. You don't have to say anything."

"No, wait, Danny!" CJ was on her feet and Danny had turned back to look at her. She thought she detected a hint of shock on his face, but he covered it with interested confusion before she could read anything into it. "I- I…" She took a breath, shutting her eyes briefly as if that would calm her racing thoughts. "Close the door."

She didn't look up to see if he had reacted. To see if the door was closed or if he had moved any farther into the room. She just kept her head slightly bowed and her eyes closed for a minute, then said, "I don't know what you expect from the other night-"

"CJ, I don't-"

"Let me finish," she looked up at she said this, noticing that the door was closed but Danny was still standing right before it, keeping the distance. "I… We can't do this. I can't do this."

"Do what?"

CJ let out a frustrated groan. There was so much wanting to blurt out. Things were racing to the front of her mind out of order and she didn't know where to start with any of it. "I- We- A relationship wouldn't work, okay? So… we can't- we can't just…" She looked up at Danny as if that might order the chaos in her mind. It didn't have the intended effect. Instead it erased all but one: the completely irrational desire to walk up to him and kiss him. She knew she was staring, but she didn't have any perception of how long.

"I know," he said suddenly, jolting CJ. "I get it. I wish… I wish that weren't true, but… I get it. I just wanted… I don't know what I wanted." He sighed, looking down at his shoes, his hands being stuffed back into his pockets. CJ smirked slightly, finding the sight amusing, if not cute. "Just to make sure you were okay with it… I mean… I-" he paused and looked at her, "Can we be friends?"

CJ just nodded. She didn't trust herself to try and form words. Didn't trust her brain to send the right words to her lips. So she just nodded, and Danny nodded back.

"Okay. You're okay with it then?" Again, she just nodded. "Okay. Good… I guess."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Good."

"Akay… I'm gonna go now. Talk to you later."

"Yeah… bye."

And then he was gone again. Always coming when she didn't expect him- didn't want him to come- only to disappear far too soon, leaving her with her musings and fantasies of a far less complicated world. How envious of that CJ she was. How jealous. The girl always got the guy in the fairytale…


	4. Being Friends

_Author's Note: _Looks like the muse feels like coming out to play. For now anyway. Hopely it's sticking around for a while.

_For anything else, see the first chapter… _

/-

_If The Whole World Would Stop Looking_

/-

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Three Weeks Later:_ _On the Road; South Carolina_** /-/-/

It wasn't working. The "being friends" thing.

Danny sighed as he leaned back in the awkward bus seat. All their hours of driving was doing nothing for his neck and back. He had tried working- which only served to annoy his back farther- but gave up after thirty minutes of staring at a blank screen. CJ was three rows in front of him. He could hear her talking with the driver every once in a while and the people around her. He could hear her laughing. He loved her laugh; it was so whole and rich and lit up her face. It made her look younger- look more her age.

All he could do was think about her. His mind kept drifting back to her no matter what he did.

Danny rubbed his face, hoping vaguely that it might erase the dark circles from under his eyes and the exhaustion from his face. Hoped that maybe, with enough coffee, he could convince himself that he had actually slept at some point during the drive. But neither action had worked.

He had a hard time falling asleep at night. He blamed it on work. It was true that he spent the night working, but that was only because he spent so much of the day thinking about her that he never finished. He rushed through the night to complete it all, his mind still betraying him by thinking about her. On the rare nights he finished during the day, his dreams were haunted with taunting images of CJ. He couldn't escape her.

Danny yawned, muffling it with his fist. James glanced over at him from his window seat besides Danny. He was a restless passenger and James had been growing more and more annoyed with him as the hours dragged by. But James- and Danny envied this fact about him- was able to completely ignore everything going on around him when he worked. So he spent most of the journey typing. Danny didn't talk to him with the hopes that James would be able to ignore his restless taping and turning and sighing.

They spend a lot more time together since they talked. Not an excessive amount. They found each other at night, usually by accident- or, at least, that's what one would say to the other- and talk. Danny had a tendency of delivering coffee to her throughout the day. Some of the other reporters teased him for it, but they said nothing farther about it. He didn't know what CJ's coworkers said about it. She didn't tell him, he didn't ask. He wasn't sure if they even had time to notice.

The bus lurched suddenly. They _spasmodically_ pulled through towns, meaning their speed slowed and suddenly there were traffic lights to obey. The bus started up again. Danny crossed his arms over his chest, not bothering to steady his body as they turned a sharp corner. He sighed.

He had no idea where they were…

Recently, CJ had taken to slowing her gait after briefing her gaggle of reporters. Danny would always take the opportunity to catch up with her. He'd ask some pathetic question to keep down Carol's suspicion. Half the time he wouldn't wait for an answer before complimenting the woman. After that, she'd leave them alone and the two had a couple minutes to talk about whatever. Those moments weren't time for anything of true importance or meaning. Just quiet banter or something of the kind.

Carol wasn't feeling well again- CJ had comment to him that her immune system sucked and when someone got something, anything, Carol would go down before long. Whenever this happened, CJ took pity on the woman and sent her with the others and she would accompany the reporters. Danny hadn't figured out if this was an insult of some sort to he and his fellow reporters, but he didn't mention it.

Sleeping quarters were in reality sleeping bags on the floor of whatever building they were working in or a spare couch in someone's house. Usually the reporters got the sleeping bags and people like Josh got the couch. CJ took a sleeping bag and set it up in her "office"- Carol got the couch that was always promised to CJ. He didn't know if she had done this since the beginning in order to be closer to "her reporters", or if it was a recent development in order to stay near "her reporter". He didn't ask; he didn't actually want to hear that it was the former.

The bus jumped and shook on the poorly paved road. Danny's body rocked uncomfortably with the odd rhythm. He was too tired to really notice, but it kept him awake. He shifted again, moved his head, sat up straighter, then slouched again. CJ's voice was talking softly again with the bus driver. He didn't know what she was asking- maybe how much longer or where they were- or if she was giving directions- though Danny was pretty sure she didn't have any more clue about where they were than he did- or if she was perhaps just talking.

They talked plenty. In stolen moments after gaggles or while getting coffee. After the work died down and people went to bed, Danny would find her or she would find him and they would talk. Sometimes she would give him a hand- purposely or accidentally- with his story. She never gave him anything she wasn't supposed to, she just had a way of curing writer's block. Sometimes he would get her mind off something that was bothering her, only to find her scribbling something down when he was talking. He was able to relax her before she went to bed- CJ once mentioned it was the only way she could fall asleep lately. Sometimes they sat in her office, sometimes in his cubical. Sometimes they walked around; sometimes they sat outside. Sometimes they ate a cold dinner; sometimes they drank poorly made coffee. Sometimes they talked; sometimes they talked about nothing.

The bus turned, creaking with its weight. Danny turned stiffly with the movement, not noticing in his stupor. The bus rattled and bumped along the road, slowly gaining speed as the houses disappeared once again. Danny turned his eyes to look out the window across the aisle.

Danny thought it would be easier when he asked it. He asked to be friends because he didn't want to loose her. It was unthinkable, unbearable. But seeing her so often and talking with her all the time, but not being able to touch her, to know she was so far off-limits, was far worse. It hurt, almost physically, but he couldn't break away from her. Didn't want to.

/-/-/-/

"Urgh," CJ groaned softly, hands raised above her head, stretching her arms and back as she stepped onto the black pavement. Stifling a yawn, she turned around, rubbing her eyes, and looked up the stairwell as reporters shuffled out after her.

Rubbing her temple, she glanced around herself. They were parked in the back of the parking lot to some restaurant- CJ was sleeping when they decided where they were going- and hadn't seen the sign when they pulled in. It didn't matter; she was so hungry she couldn't care less what they put in front of her.

She looked back, nodding sleepily at Chris as she walked past her. CJ's eyes scanned over the crowd, quickly counting that nine were already out. She continued her counting for a moment before she yawned, throwing her off. She tried to restart her count but shook her head, deciding against it.

She rubbed her face again, repeatedly. It was late, but she didn't know exactly what the time was. Somewhere around ten.

"Everyone's off, Miss Cregg."

CJ spun around to see the bus driver standing behind her, closing the door behind him. "Thanks, Ray," she smiled. "I'll be in in a second." Ray nodded, paused a moment before walking down the same path all the reporters took just moments before.

"Where's everyone else?"

CJ gave a start, snapping her head around to see Danny behind her. "Danny," she scolded, exhaustion leaking from her voice.

"Sorry." Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing away before turning back to look at CJ's half opened eyes. "So where's everyone else?"

CJ just shrugged, this time not able to suppress her yawn. He smirked but she didn't notice. "The Governor wanted to stop somewhere else." Danny just nodded, not saying anything. CJ looked over at him, amused to find his hands in his pockets. She had come to like the stance, for he looked like a little schoolboy. But also because she had realized that it was something few others ever saw. Danny held a natural air of confidence that seemed to splinter around her, sometimes shattering entirely. He put his hands in his pockets when he was shy or nervous, and his hands were often in his pockets when they were alone together.

"We just going to stand here all night?"

"You can go in if you like and wait in a mile long line."

"Point taken." CJ smiled at him, turning away to avoid laughing. She brushed back the hair that had fallen in her eyes. When she turned back to look at him, she found him staring at her. She blushed, casting her eyes down while desperately hoping it was too dark to notice. Her head dipped and the same lock of hair fell back into her eyes.

"Yeah, much better out here." Danny's soft words vibrated in the still air. CJ carefully raise her head, shocked by what she heard in his voice. Their eyes locked. Raw emotions startled her. She wasn't sure she wanted to analyze what she saw- wasn't sure she could forget the look of desire- but she couldn't force herself to look away.

She tensed when his hand rose to her face, watching with a wary gaze as it reached up to brush the stray strands of hair behind her ear. His hand slid around to cup her chin. Her heart beat furiously in her chest, making its escape attempt echo in her ears. Her lungs released a shaky breath just as he stepped closer, filling in the small gap between their bodies. CJ's mind shouted to back away or stop him, but it seemed her heart blocked the message for her eyes fluttered closed just as his lips softly captured hers in an intoxicating moment of ecstasy.

For just a brief moment, surprise manifested in her stiff lips and in the way her shoulders tightened. But the surprise passed and she softened under his light touch. She surrendered herself to him, allowing herself to relax into the moment. Her hands ran up his chest; she wove them through his curly hair and pulled him hard against her. Danny dropped his hands from her face to her hips. He cradled them for a moment before wrapped them around the hollow of her back.

They stood like that even after they broke away for air, resting their foreheads together as they just stood, breath mixing, as they grew farther and farther lost in their own thoughts. Danny was the first to break out of his thoughts, recalling with a start where they were.

"How long do'you think that line is now?"

"Donno," she slurred, her eyes falling closed as she stifled a sigh. "Probably short. We should… go eat."

"Not really hungry for food."

"Oh, shut up," she said with a laugh, dropping her forehead to his shoulder.

"Sorry. You walked into that one."

"I did."

CJ dropped her hands from his neck, letting them run along his arms, as if afraid he might disappear if she let go. After a minute, she stepped back and Danny let his hands dropped to his sides. CJ smiled- he stuffed them back into his pockets.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Eight Days After Second Kiss_: _Buffalo, New York_** /-/-/

/-

/-

Danny yawned as he walked along the hall. It wasn't late, but he hadn't slept much the night before. His article had been giving him some trouble and he hadn't managed to finish it until early that morning.

He currently had nothing to do and was searching out CJ. She hadn't been in with the others, but Josh had mentioned she might be somewhere in the back. So that's where he was, glancing into all the unused back rooms. Well, they weren't unused, but often emptied of people.

Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Months ago he was sure of his relationship with CJ: she was the press secretary and he was the one looking like an ass in front of her. Clear cut. Then he went and kissed her. Well, actually they kissed each other, it wasn't all his fault. They didn't talk much the next week and then they were friends. He could live with that one- on the outside, anyways- but he knew where he stood with her. Then, one week ago, he did the next stupidest thing he could think of: he kissed her… again.

Now he wasn't sure where they stood after the first kiss until they talked it out, this time he was less sure. They hadn't spoken about it since. They hadn't kissed again since, but nothing had changed. Last time she had avoided him- or at least it seemed that way. Last time things felt strained for a little while, tension was so thick throughout the air, and yet they still enjoyed each others company. She opened up just a measure more to him and allowed far more touching than he would have thought she might.

This time things just remained the same. She didn't avoid him, in fact they spent the same amount of time with each other as before. There wasn't any more sexual tension then normal. Things weren't strained. She didn't even want to talk about it or scold him or remind him they were just friends. He expected all these things, but she gave him none.

Not that he was complaining, he was just confused. He no longer knew where they stood. Before they were friends who happened to like each other and had shared a kiss once. Now… now they were friends who happened to like each other, had shared two kisses, and may or may not have been heading somewhere.

Things were comfortable before. He wanted more but he was content with what he had. And then he went and messed them up, for good or bad, he didn't know.

Ten minutes into his search, he stopped. CJ was leaning against the side wall, sitting with her legs brought almost up to her chest. She had a stack of paper resting on her thighs, an elbow resting on her knee and the connecting hand propping up her head. Danny stood there a watched for a moment, smiling at the way her hair had fallen over her face.

"Hiding?"

CJ's head shot up at his voice, startled. "No… just looking for some quiet."

"Oh. I could," Danny gestured behind him, moving to leave, "go if you want."

"No," CJ shook her head, setting the papers aside. "Sit down."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Danny glanced over his shoulder down the hall. It was about noon and the 'Bartlet for America' headquarters had been buzzing with activity for hours. He crossed the short length of the room and slid down the wall to sit next to her. His shoulder brushed against hers, but she didn't move to break the contact.

"What are you working on?"

"Work." Danny nodded understandingly at the tone. He never tried to trick her into telling him something. Not that he would write it. Danny was only ever on-record with her when they were working or when he said he was. CJ knew that, but she was still hesitant to talk too openly about work with him. He understood. Didn't really want to talk about that anyway.

CJ leaned against him, swinging her legs to bump against his. Danny let out a soft chuckle, bumping her legs back.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something but stopped when CJ leaned against him again, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, bringing his cheek to rest against her hair. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fruity sense of her shampoo. His smiled widened when he felt something on top of his hand. He cracked his eyes opened, watching as CJ's thumb gently caressed the back of his hand.

They stayed like that for a long while, not caring who was just down the hall from them. It was a rare moment for them when she would open up to him. A quiet, intimate moment that he wished he could live in forever. But such a moment could never last and Danny knew it, which was why, after a short time, he broke the silence.

"I heard someone say something about pizza for everyone."

"I'm not a big pizza person."

"Oh, come on, CJ," he teased, "it's New York. You've gotta try some."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah!" he said too loudly, but it didn't matter when CJ broke into a fit of laughter at the outburst.

"Okay," she said, trying to catch her breath, "If you say so."

"I do say so."

Danny smiled and stopped talking, deciding instead to focus on the softness of her skin against his, of the way her gentle touch set fire to his nerves.

"I think I hear footsteps. Someone's probably looking for you."

"Or you."

He didn't say anything. He however did put on an exaggerated pout when she removed her hand and stood up. She laughed at the face, but shook her head and offered a hand to help him up. Had the footsteps not been growing steadily louder, Danny might have been tempted to pull her back down onto his lap. Instead, he grabbed the papers she had forgotten on the ground, took her hand, and lifted himself off the ground.

"Thank you," he said just as CJ held her hand out for the papers. A mischievous smile appeared and Danny put them behind his back, out of her reach. CJ tried to reach behind him to grab them, but Danny stepped away. He laughed, and so did she for a moment before pinning him with a serious glare. He gave one last chuckle before handing them over.

"Thank you."

"CJ?" Both CJ and Danny looked over at the door where Josh Lyman had stuck his head in. "Lunch is here."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Danny."

"Josh," he replied with a nod of his head. Josh stayed in that position for a moment before pushing himself off the doorway and moving back down the way he came. "We going?"

"I guess."


	5. Morning Talks

_Author's Note:_ Sorry this one took me so long.! I had it written, I just forgot to post it! looks ashames So, anyway, there are two more chapters after this one (they're almost done, just give me some time). Enjoy!

_For anything else, see first chapter…_

/-

_If The Whole World Would Stop Looking…_

/-

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Idaho: Hotel, One Month After Second Kiss_** /-/-/

/-

He yawned. He didn't mean to; he had been trying to hide it for hours. Covering his mouth, Danny tried to conceal the fact that he had indeed just yawned. He glanced up sheepishly, still trying to ignore the fact that his eyelids were dropping, nearly closed, and that he had lost his train of thought sometime in the past ten minutes.

CJ just smiled at him. Danny rubbed his eyes and looked at her, wishing that she wouldn't say anything.

"Go to bed, Danny, you're gonna fall asleep on me."

Danny shook his head. "Nah. No, I'm fine… What was I saying?"

CJ laughed and forced herself out of the sofa they had invaded earlier. Extending her hand, she offered it to him. Danny looked up at her, a devilish smirk on his face. If he wasn't so tired, he thought he might have fun messing with her. But, as it was, he could barely keep his eyes opened. Taking her hand, CJ shot him a suspicious glance before tugging on his arm and helping him to stand.

Catching his balance and then straightening, Danny took in his surroundings for the first time since they sat down. The lobby was empty and the clerk at the front desk appeared to be half-asleep himself. He scratched the back of his head as he looked around, realizing that no one else was there.

"Guess we're the last one's up."

"Yeah," CJ agreed through a yawn. "But that's about to change."

Danny nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Danny blinked, trying to focus his mind on something. He tilted his head to the side, gesturing towards the elevators. CJ took the first steps towards it, Danny letting his hand rest on the small of her back as he lead her away from the lobby.

As they walked past the clerk, he glanced up at the clock above the man. He blinked- the only reaction to his shock he could express- and looked back to CJ. "I can't believe we've been sitting down here for five and a half hours."

"It's three in the morning?" She asked, looking over her shoulder just as they stepped into the elevator.

"Three forty, but who's counting?" CJ laughed, the sound being interrupted by her yawning. "I think we might have stayed up a little too late."

"Just a little."

"It was fun though."

CJ just nodded, looking up to watch the floors go by. It didn't take long before her floor lit up and the elevator stopped. She glanced at Danny, "Well I guess this is goodnight."

He feigned shock and dismay, smiling as he proclaimed, "Oh, now my dear CJ, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk a lady to her door? I've got until the end of the hallway to say goodnight." CJ let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she stepped out of the elevator, Danny's hand finding its way back to rest on her back. They walked slowly, an amicable silence settling over them as they made their way to the end of the hall. All Danny noticed was that she didn't bat his hand away.

"This is it," she said reluctantly. Danny stopped before the door she had gestured to, his hand unwillingly leaving the warmth of her back as CJ stepped forward, unlocking her door. Leaning against the doorway, she turned to look at him. Her head cocked to the side, now resting against the wood, as she looked at him. Danny caught her eye. He felt something in him shiver, knowing the thought running through her mind.

He cleared his throat, prying his eyes away from hers. "I should…"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"See you in the morning?"

"Yeah." He nodded, wetting his lips as he did. "See you then." CJ nodded as well. Danny looked back up at her eyes. He wasn't moving and she was just standing there, staring at him.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"At some point you're going to have to move in some direction."

"Yeah… much better view right here than in my own room." A smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at him. "Okay," he said suddenly, tearing his eyes from her once again. He cleared his throat again, trying to hide his grin. "Um… I'm going."

"I don't get a goodnight kiss?" He looked up sharply, his smile gone and some color fading from his cheeks. CJ just smiled broadly at him. Danny ran a hand over his beard, glancing down the hall.

What was he thinking? No one was awake at that hour- well except them, of course. It was the exhaustion talking. Thinking. Whatever. Danny looked back up at her, his eyes finding hers once again. They hadn't kissed since that one night in the parking lot. It surprised Danny to think a month had passed and they had managed to keep their hands off each other. That's what surprised him so much. CJ hadn't physically stopped anything between them- mostly because nothing physical had happened- but he got them impression that she would if he tried something.

"Well?" Danny cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening as he looked to the floor. "You're not embarrassed, are you?" Danny's eyes remained on the floor, continuing to watch even as her feet came into view. He looked up only when he could feel how close her body was to his, when he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Her breath tickled his skin, sending fire through his nerves. "I'd ask you in, but…" Danny shook his head, leaving CJ to trail off.

"It's okay."

"No… I really want to."

"Yeah." His tongue rolled over his bottom lip. "I know."

Then she cracked a smile, surprising him with the abruptness of it. "Besides, you wouldn't want to see me in the morning before I've had my coffee."

"Been there before," he smiled, "Besides," he sucked in a deep breath for the effect, "I don't think it's possible for you to look anything but cute or adorable or hot or sexy or any other flattering adjective." His lips pulled back farther into a smile as he watched her looked down, cheeks blushing. A stray lock of hair fell into her eyes and he brushed it behind her ear without realizing. "I'm serious about that," he said as he caught her eyes again. "But then, I've never seen you early in the morning when you're hungry and caffeine deprived and your hair is sticking up. But even then, I'd imagine that I'd find something endearingabout you."

CJ let out something somewhere between a snort and a chuckle, swatting his arm. "Shut up."

"Do I still get to kiss you goodnight?"

"Not after that comment."

Danny smirked, hands falling to her hips before she could move back into the doorway. "You sure?"

CJ smiled, arching an eyebrow at him. "Bedtime, Daniel."

"Sounds good… you don't mind bunking with me, then?"

"Danny."

"I know, just teasing." He smiled at her, leaning forward and gently kissing her flushed cheek. "Goodnight, CJ."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

For a moment, he let his hands linger on her hips, sliding them off as slowly as he could. He didn't drop her eyes even as he backed away. She just smiled at him. Danny turned, strolling casually down the hall as he tossed sporadic glances back at her. CJ laughed after the fifth time. He smiled, looking back to see her wave and walk into her room.

Danny sighed. Then he paused, staring back at her closed door. The thought of knocking on her door and hoping she'd let him in crossed his mind. He sighed, shaking his head. No… No, he would let her sleep.

He turned and continued to the elevator, a smile forming on his lips. He had a great night, no matter how little sleep he was going to get that night. He didn't even know when they had started talking, but he didn't remember leaving her side since dinner. They'd talked endlessly. Even Josh and Toby and Sam had sat with them for a while. Who knew what they had all talked about, but, at some point, everyone had left and there the two were, talking in the middle of the lobby without regard for the time. It might have been the best night of his life… so far…

He yawned and stepped onto the elevator.

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Two Months Into Office: The White House_** /-/-/

/-

/-

Her feet were stung, the pain shooting up her calfs. She was searching out a chair, or a lone place to stretch out on the floor. But, for eight minutes, her search had been futile.

CJ was utterly positive that it was the longest day in her entire existence.

It was only ten o'clock.

CJ sighed, sinking into the molding of the chair. She slid her eyes closed, shifting her weight in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring up at the pressroom ceiling. No one would be in there for a while- at least not for another half an hour when she would brief again- and so she thought it was safe, for just a while.

She was sitting in the fourth row, legs stretched under the chair in front of her. She hadn't intentional sat in the chair on purpose-

CJ shook her head, then rubbed her eyes. She glanced up at the podium, wondering briefly what she looked like up there. Wondering what her reporters saw everyday. It was different.

Her hand strayed up to her neck, tracing the silver chain. She paid no attention to her actions, staring forward at the podium. At some point she pulled the necklace out of her shirt, her thumb caressing the soft metal as she often did in private. Her head had fallen to rest in her hand, elbow resting on the armrest. She was so tired and focused on nothing that she never heard Josh enter the pressroom.

"What are you doing, CJ? CJ?"

"Hmm?" She started, head whipping around to see Josh strolling down the steps, approaching her slowly.

"Just saw the lights on… what's that?"

"Sorry?"

CJ stared at him a moment, cocking her head to the side, eyebrows bushed together. He was gazing steadily at her neck. She looked down, surprising herself with the sight of the ring. "That looks suspiciously like an engagement ring on that necklace, CJ."

"Yeah," she whispered. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said, the blood draining from her face. She looked up at him. Josh stared, gapping at her.

"You don't mean-"

"Hey, CJ! Oh, sorry, Josh. Um," Carol looked between the two of them, gesturing behind herself, "The Press Corps is about to come in. Don't you want to?"

"Yeah." CJ looked back to Josh, his mouth was flapping opened, giving himself the appearance of a fish as he tried to search for words. Hiding the ring back in her shirt, she stood up. Stepping around Josh, she whispered into his ear, "We'll talk about this later." He made no movement to indicate that he heard or understood her, but she continued out of the room, following Carol into the hall.

The assistant handed her several folders, quickly briefing her on the content. CJ smiled her thanks to Carol, looking down at the files as she headed back to her office.

"CJ? You- wait, you don't mean- CJ?"

His first words had CJ spinning around in the hallway to respond. By the fourth word out of his mouth, she was mere steps away from him, by the second time he had said her name, she was tugging on his arm, trying to silence him.

"Josh?"

"CJ, he's- who- wait-?"

As he babbled on, CJ looked frantically around herself, finally spotting a door. She grabbed Josh's arm and pulled him with her, pulling the door opened and shoving him inside.

"What the hell was that out there, Josh? Do you even know the meaning of _discreet_?"

"CJ… are you engaged? To whom? When? Where? Why- what's going on?"

CJ shook her head. "Slow down, slow down, Josh… God," she turned her head, looking away from him. She rubbed her temple with her one hand, the other wrapping around her waist.

"CJ-?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'm engaged. The night of the election."

"You got engaged… that night? Wait, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend? I mean, you yourself said you had no time for anything. I mean… who the hell is it? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Josh… Josh, promise me you won't freak out on me when I tell you." He gave her a half shrug, shaking his head. "Josh."

"I won't." He watched her, waiting for her to answer, to say something… to change her mind. She looked down, finding something particularly interesting about the barely visible floor. Josh could have sworn that she said something, he could barely hear her mutter something, but he couldn't quite make out the words. "CJ?"

She looked up. Her shoulders squared themselves, almost on instinct. She found his eyes. Her face was impassive, but her eyes slowly cracking, showing her fear. "It's Danny."

"Concannon? Danny Concannon?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah… we've been dating for a while."

"How long's a while?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Josh rose a brow at that, but he didn't comment. "I think it's pretty obvious why we didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah. Carol know?"

"I think so. At least I've never told her and she's never said anything but… you know assistants- they know everything."

"Yeah." Josh nodded, glancing away.

"Josh?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I wasn't going to ask that."

He looked up and found her eyes. "CJ, I don't think it's a good idea- not for your reputation or your job- but… I've seen you two together. You look good together- now that a few things are pieced together- and… I don't know but… if you ever need something- a distraction, or some help, or… or a shoulder or whatever- you know where to find me, okay?"

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you."

He smirked, flashing his dimples. She smiled. "No problem. Hey, one last question?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we standing in a closet?"

"Because you were the idiot discussing this horrendously in the middle of the hallway."

"Right… think we should go out at different times or-"

"Get out of here!" He laughed as she pushed him, the door opening for him as he staggered forward. CJ laughed, shaking her head at the situation.

"Josh?" she called after him a moment later. "Thank-you."

"No problem. And congratulations."


	6. Cover of Darkness

_Author's Note: _Sorry this one took so long, the muse hasn't been so kind with this story (has with others, though, so I'm not complaining). Anyway, here the next chappy is!

_For anything else, see the first chapter… _

/-

_If The Whole World Would Stop Looking_

/-

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Two Months After Iowa: Hotel, Maine_** /-/-/

/-

/-

It had happened so fast, the rush had surprised her. And yet, she was comfortable with it, prepared and past anxious for it.

Days had sped by with an odd tranquility to them. The days, as hectic as they were, were broken by Danny's sporadic visits, bringing her food or coffee or simple conversation. Nights came, and that was when the hours slowed and she was able to relax to the sound of Danny's voice.

Since that night in Idaho, midnight talks had slowly become tradition. They met at the end of the day and often walked with each other to the hotel or wherever they may be sleeping that night. Those walks were quiet, unlike most of their time spent together. At first, they spent their time in the lobbies or wherever they could get some space. But with every time he escorted her to her door, they lingered outside her room longer and longer until CJ finally broke.

It was two months after Idaho, when Danny led CJ down the hall. She laughed at something he said, though the joke would have been lost upon anyone who might have walked past. Their banter was often like that, confusing even their friends on the staff and members of the press. But that hardly bothered them, for they preferred the odd connection they had formed.

CJ stopped before her door, Danny stopping at her side. The conversation halted as it always did, leaving a silent void fell over them. Danny looked reproachfully at the door, as if blaming it for its presence. CJ opened the door slowly, staring in longingly, quickly smothering the desire. Turning in the door, she leaned against the frame. It was another tradition. She watched from just inside her room, Danny standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking so lost. Every night she searched for the strength to act on the thoughts running through her mind. To let go and simply obey the urges she felt. Every night, she couldn't find it.

Danny watched her, shyly looking past her shoulder. He couldn't always meet her eye. But sometimes he skirted furtive glances, gauging her emotions. He knew what she wanted to do, knew that he wanted it as well, but he couldn't bring himself to make the first move. He felt as if the ball was in her court. He was more than willing, more than ready, but he was terrified. Ready, but terrified.

Almost timidly, she caught his eyes. "Danny…" she stopped, unable to find the words she wanted to say. She was torn, wishing so badly to say what she felt rather than the traditional words that always followed. "I…"

"I should…" he shrugged his head to the side.

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

A glimmer of a smirk appear as she watched him, standing still before her. "You're not moving." That had become another of their traditions. He said he would leave, and yet he didn't move. She reminded him. Another few minutes or so would pass before Danny would force himself to leave.

But, that night, he didn't. That night he cracked a smile at the remark. CJ watched his features light up. The light was intoxicating, and she began to smile too. She dropped her chin to her chest and huffed out a little laugh. The scene captivated Danny. He took a few hesitate steps forward, pulling his hand from his pocket and brushing her hair over her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with a mixture of emotions. Danny held her eyes, breaking down all the walls. He stepped even closer, his hand sliding around to cup her chin. He watched her eyes, making sure CJ was okay his actions.

CJ froze under the touch of his skin against hers. She couldn't breath, couldn't move. She watched him in utter disbelief. His searching eyes forced her body forward. She brought herself close, brushing her temple against his. He leaned in, capturing her lips softly with his.

It hadn't been planned, had only been dreamed in past lonely nights. It was something forbidden in the back of their minds.

CJ's fingers traced down his chest, skimming the edges of his loosened tie. She gave it a tuck, stepping backwards.

She turned into the door, the force of the door closing slamming Danny into her as CJ's back crashed into the door. He kissed her neck in earnest, making her moan, full and throaty. She tilted her head back, giving him better access.

Clothes fell to the ground, hands roamed, lips explored as feet led them away from the entrance.

His hands were like fire on her skin. She shuddered under the intensity of his gaze. Her head titled back under its over volition, granting his lips better access. She knew she should tell him to stop, knew she needed to tell him, knew that it was wrong.

But she didn't. She didn't want to.

Danny's hands traveled along her spine. Every nerve in her body was on fire. Burning desire coursed through her body as she leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

Four months ago, she hadn't known this man. Hadn't known his sweetness, or odd quirks. Hadn't known the skilled reporter with the curly red hair and kind smile. Four months ago, he hadn't known the spunky press secretary. Hadn't known this amazing woman, holding herself up despite the testosterone surrounding her. Four months ago, neither had known something as wonderful as that single moment of bliss.

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_After Roslyn Shooting: CJ's office_** /-/-/

/-

/-

Her knees trembled under her weight, legs shaking as she stumbled into her office. She didn't remember how she found her way there. She wasn't even sure what had happened during the briefing. Her hand strayed back to her neck, rubbing it absently. It was unconscious now; she was no longer concerned about her missing necklace.

CJ looked up, seeing the far wall. It suddenly sank in that she had at some point collapsed onto her couch. She fell back into the cushions, head falling back and eyes dropping closed. Sighing, CJ allowed herself a rare moment to be absorbed into her own world. She never heard Danny walk in minutes behind her.

"You okay?" His voice was soft, so as he wouldn't startle her. She looked up slowly at him. He stood before her, hands in his pockets as he looked down at her, his face slacking in fatigue and concern. CJ noddedonce she realized he had asked a question. She groaned, exhaustion leaking from her body when she tried to move. She quickly thought better and sank back into the cushions. "You should go home, CJ. Get some sleep."

"Can't. I'm just going to sit here for a while. I'll be fine."

"CJ, you're-"

"Danny…" she sighed, prying her eyes opened to look up at him. He was watching her earnestly. "Stop talking and join me or leave."

Danny sighed, looking back over his shoulder. He took a few steps towards the door, feeling CJ's eyes leaving him as he did so. He pushed the door closed before he turned and joined her on the couch. The cushions strained under the pressure of his body.

He settled close against her, thighs and forearms touching, heat being allowed to radiate between them. Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulder and CJ rested against him. She leaned into him, slipping her feet out of her shoes and folding her legs underneath her butt to be more comfortable. Her head fell onto his shoulder, Danny's cheek nuzzling into her hair.

A peaceful silence fell over them. Neither moved, for neither had the energy to do so. Minutes passed before CJ shifted, breaking the silence with the rustling of her clothes. She sighed before burying her face into his chest. She muttered something incoherent. Danny's brows came together as he attempted to distinguish words from the noise.

"What?" Danny shifted, trying to see her face. His one hand continued to rub her back as the other one reached up to brush stray locks behind her ear. "Couldn't hear you."

"Last night… I-" CJ took a deep breath and Danny was troubled by the moisture collecting in her eyes. "I don't remember what happened, Danny. I remember walking outside. Someone pushed me down… then I was standing in front of a police care with its windows shot… I don't… I don't remember anything else, Danny."

"C-"

Danny broke off at the sound of the door swinging opened. Both looked, then froze when they heard a voice.

"CJ?"

Toby himself seemed far more shocked then they did. He froze, standing in the doorway as he took in their intimate position on the couch. Had she not been tired and worried and utterly drained of all energy and emotion, CJ might have thought it funny. She might have laughed at the thought that it was the most expression she had seen on his face for a long while.

Seconds stretched out and eventually Toby cleared his throat. He tore his eyes away from them, cheeks reddening some as he said in a somewhat hoarse voice, "Sorry."

"Toby," CJ tried to say, but he had already fled from the room. She groaned, shutting her eyes tight and letting her eyes forehead fall back onto Danny's shoulder. "I should go talk to him."

"Talk to him later."

"No, I should-"

"You should go see a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor."

"You can't remember what happened."

"It's no big deal."

"It's freaking you out, CJ, that means it is a big deal."

"It's thirty seconds of my life. I've live. I'll get over it."

"CJ-"

"Danny! I'm not in the mood to argue. Please… I'm gonna go talk to Toby. Then I'm coming back here to try and convince myself to finish some work. Then I'll go check on Josh-"

"CJ, go home and go to bed. I'll call and find out what's happening. You can't do much more than that."

"Danny-"

"CJ, that's not negotiable. You're going home at," he paused to check his watch, catching her eye again as he said, "seven o'clock."

"I don't think I've ever gone home at seven o'clock."

"Well today you are."

"First I'm going to the hospital."

"No, you're not. You're going straight home. I'll drive you there myself."

She groaned, and Danny could have sworn she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. I'm going to go talk to Toby."

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood to argue." That time she did roll her eyes as she stood up, sliding her sore feet back into their prisons. She had taken a few steps towards the door when she heard his voice say, quiet and uneven, "Are you going to tell him everything?"

She looked back over at him. He was still sitting on the couch, watching her as she retreated from the office. CJ nodded. "I think he deserves it."

"He's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah," she shrugged, "He's gonna be. But he'll get over it."

/-/

"Can we talk?"

"I'm a little busy."

"You've been a little busy for the past two weeks."

"I've been a little busy for the past two years."

CJ sighed, shifting her weight as she stood in the doorway to Toby's office. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked down at her feet, trying to force down all the emotions rushing to the surface. "Toby-"

"CJ, there's nothing more to say."

"Yes, there is."

Finally he looked up, holding her eyes. "I don't think so." CJ shook her head, a scowl obscuringher features. On impulse, she stepped forward and gave the door a violent shove, slamming it shut. "CJ-"

"I think I get to decide just how much there is to say." The outburst halted anything Toby was about to say. He watched her expectantly, waiting for CJ to say something. She, however, seemed without a clue as to what she wanted to say next.

"What I saw," he said after a long stretch of silence, "Was that something… spontaneous or-"

"No."

"Then…"

"Toby, we've been… dating for two and a half years now."

"Two… and a half? Since the-?"

"Yeah."

"And no one knows?"

"No one besides Carol, Josh, Sam… and you."

"And that's seriously it?"

"Well Mrs. Landingham smiles and winks at me whenever she sees the two of us together, so I'm not sure what she thinks, but…" CJ smiled even though Toby seemed not at all impressed. He gazed steadily at her with heavy eyes, nodding slowly to himself.

"CJ…" his voice trailed off, his eyes falling to his hands as he lost his nerve to say what he wanted to say. CJ stared at him, waiting for the man to continue speaking. He didn't. Instead he sputtered, looking at her several times to start speaking.

"Just say it, Toby. You don't like it. You're waiting for some reporter to see me with him and get an idea. Say it. You want us to break up."

"Fine! I do. I don't like it and I want the two of you as far apart as possible but I doubt you'll listen to me if I did say it."

"You just did." He rolled his eyes. "Toby-"

"What were you thinking? You are the Press Secretary to the President of the United States of America and he's a reporter who works in your pressroom!"

"Well, in our defense, I wasn't Press Secretary to the President when we first got together."

"No, you were just working for a man trying to become President who would be hurt just a little bit more by a sex scandal!" Toby stopped, breathing in deeply from his explosion. CJ glared at him, jaw slacked. He cleared his throat, searching his desk for his pen as if that were currently the most pressing issue of all eternity. After a futile search, he looked back at her. "Is Danny worth your job? His job?"

She nodded without hesitation, however she paused before, "We're getting married, Toby."

He froze, looking at her, dumbfounded. His eyes widened some, jaw slacking, she could see his mind searching for words. "You're serious? When?"

"When we're out of office." She paused, forcing herself to crack a smile, "We weren't planning on eloping and showing up married one day, Toby."

"I didn't think that." A comment was hot on her lips, but she chose not to say anything. Instead, she remained quiet, letting Toby speak. "When?"

"You already asked that. I told you-"

"I meant, when did he propose? I've never seen a ring or anything."

"We're not careless, Toby. Have you seen one thing that would make you suspect we've been dating for- let me reiterate this- two and a half years?" Toby just gazed up at her, saying nothing. She sighed, looking away to compose herself. She rubbed her hand under her nose, fingers splayed over her mouth. "The night of the election."

"Sorry?"

"The night of the election, he proposed. And I wear it on a necklace." Toby's eyes followed her jaw line down to her neck, truly noticing for the first time that she wore the same necklace every day.

He nodded, not saying anything else. CJ let out a long breath, readying herself to leave, but then Toby said, "You told Sam and Josh before me?"

She smirked and then shrugged. "They both figured it out before you."

"Josh figured it out?"

"Saw the necklace."

"And Sam?"

CJ shrugged. "Stole my necklace."

"Sorry?"

CJ just laughed. "I lost it at…" she let her voice trail off, "Well I lost it the other week and Sam found it for me. So obviously I told him."

"A couple weeks ago? And Josh? When did you tell him?"

"A little after we moved into office."

"Oh… I guess Carol's known since then too, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "So… are we okay?"

"Okay? Not really. But I'm not about to go to Leo, if that's what you're worried about."

"No," she said softly, shaking her head, "I'm worried you'll be pissed at me for the rest of this administration."

"Will you be here until the end of this administration?"

CJ held his eyes for a long moment, letting the seconds drag by. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she shook her head. "No, probably not… I should go. Just… we're gonna be okay eventually, right?"

"Just… he is worth it?"

"Very worth it."

"And you love him?" She just nodded. "Then we'll be okay."

/-

/-

One chapter to go… a bunch of reviews might make that last chapter appear faster. (Just a thought)


	7. Last Briefing

_Author's Note:_ Well, I finally got it done. Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you like this last part.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed! kisses

Happy Holidays!

_For anything else, see first chapter…_

/-

_If The Whole World Would Stop Looking…_

/-

/-

/-

/-/-/ **_Sixth Year Of Office _**/-/-/

The moment was almost surreal. She stood, a cardboard box at her feet. She stared down into it, seeing the collection of pictures and other personal items.

She let out a slow breath, looking up from her couch. Two more boxes were stacked on her desk, one another off in the corner. She had labeled it the miscellaneous box. It was either things she couldn't find an owner to, or a name to.

Blinking slowly, CJ's eyes returned to her desk. A few stray folders were splayed over her desk, the one box of folders and files, and a couple pens in the holder. Nothing else. She couldn't get over how fixed a thing Gail had become. She was home, of course, swimming around on CJ's living room coffee table. She didn't like her there. She was thinking about moving her to her home study, if she actually started spending time there. Maybe into her bedroom. She hadn't decided.

Glancing out the window, she looked around for Carol. The woman wasn't there. Probably rounding up the press corps.

There was a box outside at Carol's desk, but CJ didn't know what was in it. A woman was standing out there. CJ couldn't remember her name, but she seemed nice enough from the few times they had talked.

Moving around the desk, she looked down at the files. Flipping open the top one, she skimmed over the contents, briefing herself one last time. Itching her nose, she looked at her notes in the margin and Carol's notes scribbled on sticky notes. Sweeping up the files, she walked to the door. She slowed as she reached the threshold. Slowly, she turned back around.

Moments flashed through her mind. Their first day of office. Vigils held waiting for results, during filibusters, and sleepless nights. Stolen kisses. Silent moments between her and Danny. Fights with Josh and Toby. Planning sessions. Take-out dinners. Eating Chinese food with her feet propped on the desk, watching old movies with Danny. She smiled at the memories, lips trembling as the sorrow hit her. She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her cheeks.

She pulled her eyes away from her office, gazing instead down the hall. Danny stood leaning against the doorframe of the pressroom talking to Jake. Jake nodded at something then excused himself into the pressroom. Danny rubbed his face, turning farther into the wall. She smiled shyly as she watched him. After a long moment, he looked up, catching her eye. He smiled at her, gesturing with his head towards the pressroom. She nodded, sighing. His grin broadened before he disappeared into the room.

She sighed again, frozen in her place. She needed to get in there, but she didn't want to move. Carol rounded the corner, walking up to her. CJ watched her for a moment, smiling faintly at her friend.

"You ready?"

"Yup," she nodded.

/-

_**Yesterday **_

Their dates had never been fancy. Dinners out, candlelit dinners in, dance clubs- none of that had even been for them. They had never been able to do any of that. A date for them was an hour alone sitting on some warehouse floor talking, eating takeout, stolen kisses. It wasn't much, but it was them.

Even after Bartlet won, they didn't have much time for that stuff. There were nights they had time to have dinner together, but it was always at home. Kisses became less stolen as they spent nights together. Mornings weren't lonely, though many times Danny went to bed alone, CJ joining him much later.

They had managed for over six years like that. Danny told her he was fine with it, she didn't always believe him. She missed him too much too often to believe it. However they weren't unhappy, not with each other.

That was why it surprised her when Danny left her a message inviting her for a night out. They had never had "a night out". She had smiled at the note, daydreaming that day about what she might wear. He had mentioned to wear something nice, something fancy.

Danny knew she was leaving earlier that day just as she knew he was working at him. He wasn't there when she got home. He arrived later, dressed smartly in his tux, rose in hand. She smiled as he gave it to her, smelling its sweet scent. Placing it in the vase near the door. Giving her his arm, he led her out the door.

He teased her about her excitement as they pulled up to the restaurant. She had mentioned it a few times to him that she had always wanted to go in there- she didn't need to actually eat or anything, just say she had sat inside. He was grinning madly as they got out. It didn't dissipate even once they were seated.

CJ was too wide eyed at first to even notice her menu. Danny chuckled at her, skimming through his own menu as she rambled on for a bit longer. Finally he convinced her- by listing aloud everything he was considering- to open her own.

Drinks came, followed by dinner. Danny enjoyed it at first, but as their food disappeared, CJ noticed that he became more anxious. She smiled, her mind flying in several directions about the cause of his behavior.

The waitress returned, taking their plates. CJ looked across the table, leaning her elbows against the hardwood, smiling at him. Danny wet his lips, glancing around the room. He hadn't noticed her intent gaze on him.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, you just got quiet all of a sudden."

She watched him. His face cracked into a small smile before it fell back into a serious look. He took a deep breath. CJ's smile brightened, knowing what he was about to say. "I know my first proposal wasn't… at all romantic. I just needed to say it to you. But, this time, I'm doing it right." She smiled, shaking her head, reminiscent of that day six years ago. "You've already said yes and the past six years make me feel like we're already married, but… I'd love to hear it again… Claudia Jean, will you marry me?"

"Yes," her eyes were rimmed with tears, her head bobbing quickly. Danny rose out of his seat, circling around the table. He stepped behind her, his hands trailing around her neck, moving her hair away from her neck. He kissed the spot on her neck, making CJ giggle at the ticklish sensation. For the first time since it was put around her neck, Danny removed the necklace, dropping to his knee as he let the ring slid out onto his hand.

He smiled up at her and CJ shakily stretched out her hand to him. He took it, massaging the skin with her thumb. The ring slid on perfectly, glittering in the low light. It looked perfect there, where it was supposed to be.

He rose off the ground, just enough to be eye level. CJ placed her hands on cheeks, pulling him to her. He laughed against her lips, his breath tickling her face. She smiled, staring into his grey eyes. It was happening. It was really happening.

/-

_**Present**_

She looked up at the bright lights and cameras. She blinked at the flash of someone's camera, smiling out at her audience out of reflex. It looked casual. It felt casual. But, on the inside, CJ was trembling.

She glanced down from the podium. Chris sent a smirk her way before she sat back and readied herself for the brief. Katie crossed her legs in her normal seat in the second row. Danny smiled encouragingly from his spot in the forth row. CJ's gaze fell behind her, catching Carol's eyes. Her loyal assistant of nearing seven years smiled back at her, nodding just slightly. CJ could tell she was more than nervous, but CJ was proud.

Looking back out at the crowd, she opened her mouth and began to talk and the room filled with the long familiar voices.

Had someone asked five days from then- five minutes from then- CJ would not have been able to tell anyone what she talked about during that briefing. She wouldn't be able to remember the joke she had worked on the entire day, or whether or not anyone laughed. She wouldn't remember how quickly she managed to maneuver around a particularly difficult topic. She wouldn't remember how long she paused before she said, "I have one last announcement to make…"

/-

**_One week before_**

"Anything else?"

CJ tried desperately not to look up at the President's words. She knew, for he had done it every day for the past six years, that he was glancing them all over waiting for someone to say something. She knew, also, that Josh's gaze was fixed on her. She knew he was waiting for her to speak up. Because she said she was going to. She didn't know if Toby was watching her. He knew, but he was often unpredictable about some things. This was one.

"No? Good."

She still wasn't looking. She heard the round of "Thank-you, Mr. President" from all but herself and Josh. She heard the President stand and walk away; she heard the rest getting up around her. Only she wasn't moving.

"CJ?"

CJ looked up at her name. No one else was in the room any more except for the President standing over his desk and Leo paused at his door. She took a breath and stood, eyes never wavering from the President's- though she honestly wished to shrink back into the couch.

"I…" She let out a breath, knowing it wouldn't make it any easier. "I actually have something else to say."

"Well?" the President asked when she didn't immediately continue. Leo was stepping back into the office, walking casually back over to her and the President. CJ stayed where she was.

"I… I'm quitting."

"What?"

"Why?"

Leo and the President spoke at the same time and she wasn't all that sure who had said what. The President had pulled off his glasses and was now looming over his chair, watching her. CJ couldn't bring herself to look at Leo.

"I- I do love the job, don't get me wrong. I loved the White House, but… I have to do this."

"CJ," she heard Leo say. She had heard the tone before. That scolding tone, the one that made her feel like a child again, sounded like he was chastising and comforting her at the same time. Finally she looked over at him. She knew he was shocked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Is there some kind of problem? CJ, you can tell us if you need help."

She just shook her head. "There's nothing… nothing wrong, I just can't keep working here."

"CJ?"

"I can't… no- I don't want to explain myself. Please, just," with a deep breath, she pulled out her letter of resignation and handed it to Leo- only because he was closer to her. "Take this and don't ask."

"I can't accept this, CJ. I can't. Not until I have a good reason."

CJ had to look away from Leo's steady gaze. It hurt- she had considered him something like a father figure. She had come to think of him as a friend. But she could never handle feeling like she had betrayed or disappointed him. "I have one. I just… can't tell you it."

"Well, that convinced me," the President joked, walking around his desk to bridge the gap between himself and the others. "What's wrong, CJ?"

She let herself smile, but it was small and looked more like a grimace. She took a breath and said, "I have to leave. I…" she trailed off. She had almost said it, but she couldn't. She wanted them to know, but she knew how disappointed they would be in her. How upset they would be. How furious… She would never have their trust again if they knew.

She caught the President's eye and she could have sworn that something clicked for him.

"Would you leave us alone for a few minutes, Leo."

"Mr. President?"

"Give us a moment."

CJ didn't look, but she knew Leo had nodded and walked away. She knew he must have looked back at them before walking into his office.

"Now, CJ, why do you really want to leave? Another job offer?" CJ shook her head. "Then what are you going to do when you leave?"

"I, um… I do have a few job… possibilities."

"Whose Press Secretary are you going to be?"

CJ looked up at him. Jed had seated himself back in one of the chairs and was looking up at her. "No one's… I'm planning on getting out of media relations."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I don't know…"

"CJ," he asked, a sigh in his voice as he shifted his weight in the seat, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain reporter, would it?" Her breath caught, but she tried to hide it. "I can't say that I never suspected something, but I didn't realize you were willing to give up your job to have something with him."

"I am, sir." She said it before she realized that she had just agreed with the President. She covered her emotions, but Jed smirked.

"Sit down, CJ."

"Yes, sir." She took the seat across from him, sitting stiffly on the edge.

"How long has something… let me rephrase that, has anything actually happened between the two of you?" CJ didn't know whether to laugh or be panicked at the comment. Instead, she just looked down at her hands. "CJ, is that a yes?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"For how long?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and wishing that the whole thing could have gone smoother. Wishing that they could have just said okay and let her leave. She wished she could have been better at lying and told him "not long" or "a short time" or that "nothing had happened yet". But she knew she couldn't. It wasn't because he was the President of the United States. It was because, after everything they had been through, she thought of the President as a friend.

"Roughly?" she said it just to stall, she knew, but the President nodded his head and she tried to make herself continue. "Um… six… six and a half… years." CJ kept staring at her hands. She couldn't look at his face. She imagined it some where between shocked, angry, and amused.

"Six and a half years? CJ, that means-"

"Some times during the first campaign. Yes, sir."

"And… no one knew?"

"No, sir. Only the few people we told."

"Like?"

"Well… like Josh, Toby, and Carol." She still wasn't looking at him, but she imagined he was nodding right about then. Thinking over what she had said. Trying to keep his anger down, maybe.

"The press never found out?"

"No," she said in a whisper. He sounded amazed. "We were… careful. I don't think they were really looking."

"No… This must have been hard."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I'm sorry it's been… so hard for you… I would guess this question would sound ridiculous, but do you love him?"

CJ finally looked up. At that moment, she knew, he was just Jed, not her President. He was a friend looking out for a person he cared for. "Yes, sir, I do. Very much."

"Has he proposed, yet?"

CJ smiled, letting out a small laugh. "The day you were elected."

"You've been engaged for… wait, two or six years?"

"Six."

"Wow."

CJ felt herself blush. "He said… that he didn't need a piece of paper and a big ceremony to know we'd be together for the rest of our lives."

"That's very sweet."

"Yes, it was… I know he'd wait the two more years. I know that, but…"

"You don't want to wait?"

"Yeah. I hate sneaking around. So… I want to resign. I want to go have a normal life."

"And you two deserve it."

"Thank-you sir."

/-

_**Present**_

"I have one last announcement to make." The room quieted some around her. CJ bit her lip, eyes gazing slowly over the room, looking over old friends and new friends, old and new annoyances, before finally settling on Danny. He smiled reassuringly at her and gave her a small nod.

She tried to force herself to smile, taking a calming breath before she continued. "I would like everyone to welcome Carol to the podium. I know you all know her, she puts up with you all much better than I've ever managed… She will be the new Press Secretary, starting tomorrow." Immediately noise erupted, her name on everyone's lips. Raising a single hand was enough to silence them. "Yes I resigned, yes I have a new job, no I'm not telling you what it is, and no, Chris, I'm not pregnant." The room gave a quick chuckle at the end; Danny seemed to be the only person in the room curious as to why she had answered that particular question.

She smiled at him before turning her attention to Carol, beckoning the woman forward. "Be kind to her and she might still find time to bring you guys cookies on Friday." A collective laugh went around the room as Carol blushed. CJ just smiled brightly at the woman. She stepped aside, letting Carol take the podium. Carol spoke shortly, finishing up the briefing, but CJ wasn't listening. Her eyes were sweeping the room, remembering every moment she ever had standing where Carol stood. Recalling every face, every day she had once thought had blurred together with several others. She let out a single breath, whispering a soft good-bye.


End file.
